Power conversion systems include various components, e.g., a battery charger, a boost converter, a DC-DC converter, and an inverter, which occupy considerable volume and weight in vehicles (e.g., electrified vehicles including plug-in type and pure electric vehicles, or hybrid vehicles).
Accordingly, a need exists for reducing volume and weight of the power conversion system for the hybrid or electric vehicle.